


Glass by Maia J

by MaiaJ



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaJ/pseuds/MaiaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy receives an unexpected, though not unpleasant, visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass by Maia J

  
[Glass](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=52) by [Maia J](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=11)  


  
Summary: Billy receives an unexpected, though not unpleasant, visit  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Genres:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 2174 Read: 1733  
Published: 03 Dec 2003 Updated: 03 Dec 2003 

1/1 by Maia J

*

Billy threw the plastic key card on the dressing table, shrugging his jacket off as his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room. His eyes landed on the case in the corner. Huh, he thought he’d put that bag away.

Billy froze - and hadn’t he made the bed this morning? Unless he’d been visited by the Reverso!Maid, which seemed unlikely, someone had been in here.

The footsteps behind him indicated they still were.

He had time to think of rabid fans and how he could happily direct them to Russell’s room, and the fact he wasn’t going to scream like a girl but probably should do something like turn around, when a pair of arms slid around his waist.

Familiar arms with several leather bands around their wrists and writing on their hands.

“You just scared about five years off my life.”

A quick press of lips to the back of his head. “Just trying to keep you on your toes.”

Billy relaxed back against Dom’s chest, turning his head to capture an easy kiss. “I’ll remind you of that in fifty years when I’m mostly senile and drooling all over you.”

“In fifty years we’re going to be terrorising the nurses somewhere.”

“I’ll still find time to drool on you, don’t worry.”

“Why would I? That’s no different from any other night I spend with you.”

Billy pinched one of the arms encircling him. “Bastard.”

“I know.”

Billy turned in the loose grasp, winding his arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet his mouth. As long as he had Dom sucking on his tongue like that he’d choose to forget that he’d wanted to elbow him in the stomach a moment ago.

His mouth was suddenly abandoned in favour of his neck and he couldn’t help the whimper that emerged. He felt Dom’s smirk as he nibbled over Billy’s pulse.

“You taste of salt.”

“Surfing. Filming at sea. Sweating all day,” Billy ticked them off his fingers. “Take your pick.”

“Never let it be said my boyfriend’s unclean.”

“This from the guy who’s spent several hours in the car with dodgy air-conditioning today. And what’s your latest message to the world about?” Billy twisted Dom’s hand around to try and read the words there.

Dom grinned and showed Billy the neat black writing. “Just a shopping list.”

Billy shook his head when he read the short list. “Maybe you don’t want to flash that to everyone. And where’ve you put Elijah anyway?”

“Left him by the roadside just past the border when he started singing classic Barbara Streisand.” Dom pulled away at Billy’s gasp, laughing. “Kidding. God, you should have seen your face. He’s back in LA, where do you think?”

“Bastard.”

“You said that already.”

Another kiss – long, slow, wet heat and Dom had definitely been at the lollipops again. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Thought I’d come down and ravage you, if that was okay with you.”

“Why are we standing here, fully dressed and talking then?”

Dominic stepped away, looking concerned. “You’ve had a hard day at the office, dear, I was worried you might have been too tired, maybe wanted to get a cup of tea or something first…”

“Dom? Shut up and kiss me.”

A wicked grin was tossed his way and Billy found himself being kissed thoroughly and backed across the room, stumbling on every piece of junk littered across the floor on the way, but there was always a hand on his waist, his shoulder, or hooked in his belt loops, to keep him standing up.

He hit the glass doors hard enough to make them shake in their frames, Dom yanking at his T-shirt impatiently. He sucked in a breath at the shock of cold against the skin of his back, at the hunger in Dom’s eyes.

“Had to see you, Billy.” Hand skimming, nails scraping over his chest. “You’ve got the voice for phone sex, you know, but it wasn’t enough, had to have you, had to touch you and not worry about if Elijah was going to walk in the room.”

“Think we’ve…” Billy lost the thread of what he’d been saying as Dom swapped nails for teeth, slowly circling his nipple before biting down, gently but enough to cause Billy to arch up into the touch. “Please… ah… we’ve, um, scarred Elijah as much as we’re ever going to by now.”

Dom’s stubble scraped down the length of his torso and a part of his mind wondered if he’d have to shoot without a shirt at any point tomorrow so everyone could see.

“The first time he caught you sucking me off… the first time he wondered what those marks were.” Dom chuckled against Billy’s stomach, and he felt his muscles jump in response. “The first time he found me tied to your bed… we’ve been chipping away at his so-called innocence for years.”

He was dimly aware of his jeans being unfastened but was more immediately concerned with the tongue swirling in his navel. Fuck, was it possible to insure that mouth? He had to grasp Dom’s shoulders to keep himself standing up. Or at least patent it, somehow claim it as his property, no sharing allowed. Was it his turn to say something? He was not going to be the first to be reduced to incoherence this time. “Not… healthy for a Hollywood brat to be so naïve anyway.”

Billy looked down at Dom on his knees and thought not for the first time that this boy had been born to do this. A picture of decadence, playing at submission, flushed cheeks and wet lips as he eyed Billy’s cock, flashing that heated glance up every few seconds to gauge Billy’s reaction

“Hmm. Orlando’s been helping him with that whenever he’s in town. No need for us to worry.”

Dom swiped his thumb across the head of Billy’s cock, then sucked the digit into his mouth, eyes dropping shut as if he was savouring the finest wine and what was it exactly Billy was not worrying about? Because everything outside the sphere of this room and this moment was currently fitting into that category.

His balls were being cupped carefully and Billy bit back the urge to point out that Dom knew damn well he wasn’t going to break and if he’d quite finished hefting him like he was checking the ripeness of a piece of fruit, he’d really appreciate it if Dom quit being such a tease.

Dom was looking up at him, obviously amused and he was almost a hundred percent sure he hadn’t said any of that out loud so if Dom had become suddenly psychic? Well that would be… freaky. Freaky? He’d been spending too much time with Elijah and God, he’d apparently tripped the rambling circuit in his brain.

But then there was a tongue sliding up the vein on his cock and tracing abstract patterns that maybe made sense in the unfathomable recesses of what passed for Dom’s brain but amounted to ‘Guh, please, more’ in Billy’s. And those psychic powers were definitely at full power, because Dom tongued his slit once more before his mouth closed over the head of Billy’s cock and just… slid down the length.

Fuck. He was never sure if the seeing it or feeling it was the best part of experiencing that particular talent of Dominic’s.

Okay, feeling it maybe won, he thought, as he felt himself bump the back of Dom’s throat and Dom just *swallowed* in response, and he was eternally grateful that Dom had apparently buggered off somewhere when they were handing out gag reflexes.

His hands scrabbled uselessly against the glass behind him before surrendering to the inevitable and winding themselves in Dom’s hair. He didn’t need to hold him in place – he knew how long Dom could happily spend down there, and, shit, thinking that didn’t help to quell the involuntary jerks his hips were making.

Familiar heat started building at the base of his spine and Billy tried to pull Dom up, the vibrations of his protests not helping the situation. Slow down, dead cats and John in suspenders, and that certainly calmed him down.

Dom’s eyes were slightly glazed and his lips were glistening when Billy got him standing. Fuck, he thought, I got him like that without even doing anything. And then he had to kiss him again, tasting himself mixed in with the Dom he knows.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Billy grumbled. For once he didn’t get a smart comment back, just Dom stripping as fast as possible as Billy kicked off his jeans from where they’d bunched around his ankles. “Bed?”

“I was thinking… here,” Dom said slyly.

Billy looked behind him doubtfully, at the glass and through the doors to the beach beyond. It was hardly new heights of exhibitionism for them. He shook his head. “If you push me through them though, you can explain it at the hospital. And to the studio.”

“Deal.”

Billy backed up again, plastering himself to the glass and feeling the shock of the chill the entire length of his body. He raised his arms above his head, crossing his wrists, and spread his legs. Finished the picture by batting his eyelids. “This how you want me, Dom?” He controlled the laugh that wanted to emerge at Dom’s expression, though let himself internally celebrate getting his own back for the earlier performance.

“Hold that position,” Dom finally choked out and Billy couldn’t suppress the smirk any longer as Dom scurried across the room, raking hurriedly through the toilet bag for the lube.

Dom was already squeezing the thick liquid onto his fingers as he approached-- no, *stalked* towards him and Billy gulped, reading the ‘You’re going to pay for that’ message loud and clear.

Dom slipped his tongue in the dip of Billy’s collarbone once, before moving up and catching Billy’s lower lip between his teeth, and scraping across it, and who knew those nerve endings were attached directly to those in his cock, which jumped in response, just as Dom enclosed it in his fist.

Billy could feel Dom’s other hand sliding between his legs and then there was a sudden thrust, and fuck! two fingers thanks for the warning there and if he nearly bit Dom’s tongue off there whose fault was that?

Dom’s tongue in his mouth, and one hand on his cock, the other in his arse and he’d already established that there was no purchase to be found on the smooth glass behind him, so this was going to not work very fast since his knees were buckling already and he was *sliding*.

“Please… Dom, please, I…” He had never thought himself too good for begging, which was in his favour, since now those fingers were replaced by blunt pressure and Dom was urging him to wrap his legs around his waist and he thought they were not athletic enough for this, but it didn’t worry him enough to call a halt. Dom lifted his arms up for him and encouraged him to wrap his hands around the curtain pole and he thought that was maybe being a bit too optimistic.

And then Dom pushed in with one long thrust and he wondered if he was strong enough to crush wood with his bare hands.

He had no idea how Dom was doing it, but as long as he kept at that angle, and kept brushing Billy’s cock with his chest on every stroke forward, he certainly wasn’t going to complain or question.

It hit him out of nowhere and he was coming and any supporting of his own weight he had been doing was lost. He just flopped his head back, pressing his cheek against the refreshing glass as Dom first lost his rhythm, then went rigid.

Billy found himself toppling to the ground, curtains and pole following him down as Dom folded below him. He emerged from the heavy material, coughing on the dust stirred up. One half-hearted attempt at unearthing the two of them from under what seemed like vast swathes of material and then Billy gave up and slumped back down next to Dom.

“You’re paying for that.”

“Okay,” Dom said agreeably. “But, you’re the one either buying window cleaner or leaving the maid one hell of a tip.”

Billy looked over at the doors where Dom was pointing and laughed.

“Because she’d deserve it for having to deal with your arse print.”

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=52>  



End file.
